


What happened in Mexico...

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Chicago (City), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gallavich, Gay, Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mexico, Minor Violence, POV Male Character, Prison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: Mickeys experience in Mexico. Will he make his way back to Ian?This was originally on my tumblr justmikhailothings.tumblr.com but I wanted to see a reaction from a bigger audience. Please leave me feedback!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mickeys experience in Mexico. Will he make his way back to Ian?  
> This was originally on my tumblr justmikhailothings.tumblr.com but I wanted to see a reaction from a bigger audience. Please leave me feedback!

Mickey was broken inside after he drove away from Ian. He couldn’t stop looking at Ian’s reflection in the rear view. Mickey bit his lip, to the point where he could almost taste blood. He was nervous that the outfit was too much, and wouldn’t be convincing enough. He also didn’t know if he would ever see Ian again, and that tore him apart inside. The thought of never seeing Ian again was also something that made the sweat beads on his forehead and neck drip. He could remember the previous days and smile but how long would that last? Mickey knew Ian couldn’t be his main focus right now; he needed to finally focus on himself, something he had never done before.

When Mickey reached the border, he was waved through without any problems and he took a deep sigh of relief, after rolling the window up. This was the first time in a very long time that Mickey felt happy, the first time that didn’t have anything to do with Ian, but he also felt like part of him was missing. He shook his head in disbelief to rid his mind of his thoughts, he had to stay focused. He parked the green, station wagon styled car off near an old broken down building. He picked the yellow envelope of cash up from under the seat, where it had been hidden during the border patrol process. He tucked it under his dress into his boxer shorts, making sure nobody was around to see. Mickey had never felt so naked and bare; he needed new clothes before he completely lost it. 

Mickey was walking around Mexico, nervous and still sweating, when he had run into a few dirt cheap clothing stores. He decided he would only buy a few items from each place, he thought that looked less suspicious. In total, he bought a couple shirts, a cheap pack of boxers, a pair of pants, cheap shoes, two shorts and a basic black backpack. The worker threw in some cheap sunglasses as well, Mickey didn’t protest but that was mainly because he didn’t understand what the worker was saying. When Mickey was done buying clothes, he realized it was almost night fall. He wasn’t worried about where he would sleep; he just wanted to ditch the girl clothes and those god awful earrings that made his ears hot and bloody.

Mickey found a dark alley where he hastily stripped full on naked. He put on a basic navy blue t-shirt first, the feel of the cotton was comforting, especially after feeling completely exposed in that dress for hours. The underwear were cheap but he didn’t mind them, the shorts made Mickey appear paler but he wasn’t really thinking about that at the time of purchase. He put on the shoes and threw his disguise in the nearest dumpster. Mickey finally stopped when he passed by an abandoned shack, it looked dirty and dingy but he wasn’t really used to five star hotels. Mickey looked around and saw that the broken down shack was empty so he sat his backpack down between his legs, and sat against the wall. He finally had some time to think, and he knew what that meant. 

When Mickey had time to think, he couldn’t help but think about Ian. He knew in order to mourn his relationship with Ian, he had to feel emotions which was new for him. He had done a lot of reading and “soul searching” in prison. He would never admit it but that’s what he got out of prison and that’s a big life lesson he learned. Mickey balled up his fists and smacked the walls behind him, cracking the cheap foundation of the building he was staying in. He couldn’t figure out what he was missing, what Ian needed from him. “This isn’t me anymore” continued to replay over in over in his head. His heart started pounding and he couldn’t control himself, he cried. He let out every ounce of anger he had toward Ian, the years of pain that were caused by his beautifully disastrous relationship. He had taken care of Ian when he was sick, he came out for Ian, he would never admit it but he knew Ian was his soul mate. As of right now, he just wanted to be free, free from the pain of Terry, the sham of a marriage from Svetlana, the fatherhood that wasn’t intended( although he did eventually learn to love Yevgeny) and the heartbreak of losing the only person who ever gave him a chance. He knew that Ian loved him but he loved Ian more and he always knew he would. He knew that he would have left with Ian in a heartbeat, but Mickey didn’t have what Ian had at home. Mickey had Ian and that was it. Mickey based his entire life around one person, and now he had to learn to live without him.


	2. A girl named Luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally on my tumblr justmikhailothings.tumblr.com but I wanted to see a reaction from a bigger audience. Please leave me feedback!

Mickey woke up to his back covered in sweat and stuck to the wall that he previously abused. He rubbed his eyes with utter sleepiness as he hadn’t really slept all through the night. His eyes were a darker blue than usual, filled with sadness and puffy from crying. Mickey assumed that was the case, however he really didn’t care. What he did care about was the fact that his stomach was shrieking at him, he just wanted some food.

After picking himself up from the ground, Mickey peeked around the entryway of the shack and saw that nobody was in sight so he walked down to the nearest beach. Of course the beach was filled with people but it was more so teenage girls and boys and families, not so much law enforcement officers so he figured it was either buck up or starve. When he finally got to the beach he felt mixed emotions, he knew he would enjoy himself more if Ian was with him. However, Mickey found a little bar type setup and ordered some cheese fries and water; he needed to stay hydrated if he wanted to stay alive. As he looked around his surroundings he saw a few shirtless men playing volleyball, Mickey wanted to find them attractive and take the edge off of how he was feeling but he just couldn’t seem to find it in him. After removing his eyes from the men, he shifted in his seat and realized a girl was staring at him. She was about his height, red hair (the dyed kind) and big brown eyes. She was wearing an obnoxiously pink bikini top and jean shorts that were about two inches away from nudity. She was staring right at Mickey, and he was beginning to feel uncomfortable. He didn’t want to seem suspicious so he just continued to forcefully shove the fries down his throat, hoping this would turn the girl off and make her leave. The next time Mickey looked over to see where the girl was she was gone but the bartender had a shot glass in his hand. He set it down in front of Mickey and said “The girl paid for this” and pointed to a seat behind Mickey where she was sitting down, head in her hands just staring. 

Mickey guzzled the shot down; he had been craving something alcoholic but was trying to be wise with his money. He turned and headed toward the girl, before she could say anything Mickey spoke; ‘Hey I’m not sure who you think I am but I…-“the girl interrupted Mickey but putting her finger on his lips. He looked slightly irritated but knew it wouldn’t be wise to cause a scene. “Sit” said the girl, sharply toned and obviously she wasn’t in the mood for any protest so Mickey did what she asked and he sat across from her. “I’m Luna” as the girl extended her hand for a handshake; Mickey didn’t know what was going on so he decided to use a fake alias. “My names James” he replied in a stern voice, eyes narrowed to Luna. Luna laughed, the kind of laugh that comes deep from your stomach, she began to get up from her stool when she got closer to Mickey and said “No it’s not but we can get there eventually, my name is actually Luna though.” Mickey rolled his eyes making sure Luna didn’t see. He was unsure of whatever game Luna was playing, however she seemed to have taken a liking to Mickey and at this point he had nothing to lose. Mickey slowly got up from the stool and put his hands on Lunas hips, she looked at him in shock, the corner of her mouth curling up but also she couldn’t help but feel like he had never really touched a woman before, based on his shaky hands and the unsure look in his eyes. Luna grabbed both of Mickey’s hands off her sides, and began to hold one in her hand; she intertwined their fingers and smiled back at Mickey who was examining her hands. In a whiny and slightly irritating voice she turned to Mickey who was eyeballing his hand in hers, and said “Come with me.” Before Mickey had the chance to answer she was whisking him away from the bar and they were walking the streets together.

Mickey knew he obviously didn’t have much experience with girls but he had to play this up somehow. He wanted a shower, maybe a toothbrush and definitely a nap, he knew if he played his cards right that he might be able to end up with all three things, maybe best two out of three. Mickey thought to himself, “girls can’t be much different than guys, they are just sappier, maybe compliment her or tease her a little” he turned to Luna with wide eyes, high eyebrows and couldn’t believe what he was doing and said “You know you’re really beautiful right?” Luna surprisingly didn’t respond, and Mickey didn’t even know if she had heard him, which relieved him because the words sounded so unnatural coming from him. She let go of his hand, which was a relief to Mickey as he wiped his sweaty palms against his legs in disgust. Suddenly, Luna guided Mickey to a house, she fumbled around in her shorts pockets and found a key, and she unlocked the door to the house and let Mickey in first. 

Mickey walked into her house, hesitant at first with his eyes searching the room. Luna watched him in amazement; she had never seen anyone as beautiful as Mickey Milkovich. She got the sense that he was troubled, she could tell by his scarred knuckles and the wild look in his eyes, he was also not too talkative but she figured he had a good reason. Luna knew he lied about his name so she didn’t really push him too much. So she knew she need to move slowly, she closed the door behind them and walked close to Mickey as he scanned the room. Finally Mickey turned to her and said “Why are we here?” Luna giggled but she thought Mickey was joking. She pushed her body on top of his and began to kiss his neck, Mickey tried his best to fake a moan, maybe even hitch his breathing a bit while also adding a classic lip bite but he just wasn’t feeling it. He grabbed Luna softly by her shoulders and said “Hey we are covered in sand; let’s wash the day away first huh?” Luna nodded in disappointment she could see that something was wrong but she ignored her prying mind and showed Mickey where the towels were and the shower, she left him to that alone because he clearly wanted some space. While he showered, she went into the kitchen and began to make some food. 

Mickey had never felt so happy to take a shower in his entire life; he sighed and started to wonder how he was going to escape Luna. Grabbing a new toothbrush he found snooping in the bathroom drawers he viciously brushed his teeth. Mickey was irritated beyond belief. He realized not only was he washing the day away but he was washing Ian’s touch away as well, his body will have been cleansed of all Ian’s DNA after this shower. “What a dumb thought” Mickey scoffed to himself. Luna seemed like a nice girl but Mickey was gay and he didn’t know how she’d take that. He didn’t even know if people would be accepting of that in Mexico. Mexico was so different from Chicago. It would be easier if he just played along, Mickey knew that too. He didn’t have the mindset to do anything right now; he had never known another person’s body like he knew Ian’s. 

When Mickey got out of the shower and started drying himself off, he saw a box of hair dye in the garbage. It was red hair dye, the color of Lunas hair. He really didn’t think much of it, Mandy used to do all sorts of things to her hair. When he got out of the bathroom he could hear Luna speaking, he peered over the corner of the wall and saw that she was speaking to another girl and two men slightly older than Luna maybe in their mid-twenties. Mickey hadn’t even realized that there were other people in the house. Luna suddenly looked up spotting Mickeys wet hair and said “Hey guys, there is someone I want you all to meet.” Mickey walked into the kitchen of people and they all said hello to him in unison, Luna said “This is James” and Mickey looked at her and couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. Luna looked at him puzzled and said “You won’t tell me your real name! You don’t even look like a James” she laughed while she said this. One of the boys looked up at Mickey through his dirty shaggy black hair, and said “His names Mikhailo.”


	3. TERRANCE MILKOVICH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction takes place where we left off in season 7 of Shameless with Mickey and Ian. This is also a work in progress and will be continued on soon...ENJOY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally on my tumblr justmikhailothings.tumblr.com but I wanted to see a reaction from a bigger audience. Please leave me feedback!

Luna turned to the man with shaggy black hair with wide eyes and anger in her voice “What the fuck is wrong with you” was all she managed to say before she turned toward Mickey who was almost halfway out the door. Mickey was good at running; he had done it his entire life, physically and emotionally. Luna was fast too, she ran toward him as he dashed out of her house, his jet black hair flinging around, still wet from the shower. His backpack attached to him. Luna was barefoot but it didn’t slow her any. Luna finally jumped on top of him, causing them both to hit the ground with great force. 

Mickey was so shocked; he didn’t even have time to react before Luna used every ounce of her body to hold Mickey down. She put her legs on top of his arms and used all of her weight to hold him as best as she could. Mickey looked down at Lunas legs which were covered in bruises, he hadn’t noticed that before. Before Mickey could speak Luna was screaming “let me explain!” Mickey was out of breath so he just let her speak without trying to escape. He assumed she couldn’t do too much damage, if he really wanted to he could easily throw her off of him.

He was looking at her full of confusion and anger, Luna was almost afraid to speak but she did anyway. “I didn’t want to tell you that I already knew your name because I wanted you to tell me, I wanted you to trust me, and to trust us.” Mickey stood up from under Luna with a calm look on his face, only to fool Luna into continuing the conversation. Luna looked at him, thinking he was going to say something but before anyone spoke again Mickey grabbed her by one of her arms. He got eye level in her face, asserting his dominance “I need you to tell me who US is, and why you came looking for me.” Luna heard Mickey’s teeth grinding inside his mouth, she was afraid to speak. Mickey realized the grip he had on Luna was hard as he saw his knuckles whiten. He let her go and she looked at him, “I’ll explain if you come home with me, we all will.” Mickey felt like he really didn’t have a choice, Luna was the only person he had in Mexico.

When Mickey walked back into the house, he saw a larger man. Hispanic, maybe in his late forties or early fifties about six feet tall, big build, facial hair and scars on his arms. Mickey didn’t get to examine the man for long because the second the man heard footsteps he swiftly turned around. Luna ran to him with no hesitation, kissed him on the lips and sat in his lap, next to the other girl who was in the home. The two older men were already eating dinner; they resembled the larger man so Mickey assumed that they were his sons. Finally after what felt like forever the man made eye contact with Mickey and simply told him to sit.

Mickey walked slowly over to the table and kept his eyes on everyone’s movements, he didn’t want to get shot… again.  
Luna nodded at Mickey to assure him everything would be okay but that meant nothing to Mickey, especially when the girl next to Luna looked scared out of her mind. She had “help me” eyes and Mickey couldn’t focus on anything else.  
The man finally introduced himself by clearing his throat and telling the girls to” go make themselves useful and set Mikhailo up with a room.” Mickey couldn’t help himself “My names Mickey and I don’t plan on staying here” the man laughed angrily, stood up to hover over Mickey and finally spoke to Mickey. “My name is Ricardo and you don’t have a fucking choice, either I kill you or you help me and your new family out.” Mickey liked the sound of “family” but he knew Ricardo didn’t mean they would go to family dinners and watch sitcoms together. After this was said Mickey could feel both of the younger men pressing guns to his back.

At this point Mickey was fed up “anyone want to tell me what the fuck is going on?” Ricardo finally sat back down, and got close to Mickey. He said two words, two words Mickey never wanted to hear in his life ever again… “TERRANCE MILKOVICH”


	4. WANTED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally on my tumblr justmikhailothings.tumblr.com but I wanted to see a reaction from a bigger audience. Please leave me feedback!

Mickey wanted to jump out of his skin just hearing his father’s name. He wanted to throw up but instead he stood up, and that’s when Luna walked in. She changed the feeling of the room with her presence. Luna walked over and stood next to Mickey while Ricardo walked over to a file cabinet in the corner of the room and unlocked it with a key. She whispered “I’ll explain, just be calm.” At this point Ricardo’s sons were gone, assuming they went to their rooms Ricardo thought he’d tell Mickey what was going on. Ricardo turned around and had one of Mickeys “WANTED Fugitive At Large” flyers in his hands. He also had a few other messy looking papers in his hands; he put the folder itself back in the file cabinet as if he was hiding something. Ricardo walked over to the table that Mickey and Luna were standing by and showed him the papers. The papers were miscellaneous things. Police records, personal information some random stuff that Terry had written down. 

“Your dad hired me and some of my men to take you out, and at first we had no idea why he’d want to kill his own son, but then he said you’re a homosexual” said Ricardo with no real heat to his voice. Luna got wide eyed and turned to Mickey “You’re gay?!” she seemed almost disgusted which made Mickeys stomach do flips. Luna was the last person Mickey thought would have a problem with it out of everyone in the house. Ricardo then realized Luna was in the room, he didn't even see her come in. She also seemed to be upset, so he told her she needed to go to her room, she just left without a word.  
Ricardo turned to Mickey and said “My son is a homo; I’m not going to kill you for that. I actually want you to work for me. “  
“Fuck that man what do you want me to do? Fuck your son because I’m not really about that” Mickey said with a cocked eyebrow and a chuckle.  
Ricardo looked stony faced, and pulled out a pocket knife from his waist and pointed it right at Mickey, right in between his icy blue eyes.  
“I want you to move and sell drugs you gringo piece of shit. “  
“ Aren’t you a border patrol agent?” Mickey said pointing to Ricardo’s jacket which hung over a kitchen chair. Mickey still had a smirk on his face.  
“You don’t catch on very fast kid, I’m the only reason you even made it into Mexico, your stupid lady clothes were not convincing at all. ” Ricardo said, now seeming very annoyed.  
Mickey’s eyes widened because he finally figured out where he had seen Ricardo before, he waved Mickey through at the border with the intention of everything happening, well happening. This sent chills down his spine, and again he had that nauseous feeling in his stomach.  
“We will start work tomorrow, Luna set you up with a room in the back, and if you escape we will kill you, got it sunshine?” Ricardo said with a hard pat to Mickeys face before heading to his own room on the other side of the house. 

Everything about this situation made Mickey want to lose his shit. “How was a Milkovich put in this position? If I follow these orders I’m a pussy but if I don’t I’m dead, and what if he knows who Ian is and kills him too. What does Luna know that I don’t? Does she hate me now? Did she think I was gross because I like guys?” Mickey couldn’t control his mind as he walked to the back room. 

When he walked into the room he noticed something weird about it, it was sad and bare his "bed" was only a dirty mattress on the floor, a single pillow and a blanket but that’s not what was odd about it. It had a curtain on one of the walls, which he quickly found out was a connection between rooms and he peeked through to see who'd be on the other side. Luna and the other girl sat cross legged on a shaggy dirty blanket on the floor. They didn't have a bed in their room. They were both smoking cigarettes, when they slowly looked up at Mickey, almost robot like.  
“I’m Amber” said the girl Mickey hadn’t really met officially yet. He said “wassup?” because he couldn’t really think of anything to say. Luna was still looking at Mickey the same way she was looking at him when she left the room earlier, which caused him to clear his throat awkwardly. Mickey asked if he could sit with them, “Ricardo asleep?” was all Luna said, Mickey nodded so she nodded and handed Mickey a cigarette.  
Mickey wasn’t even halfway to sitting down when Luna said “So gay huh?” and Mickey could feel the red creeping up his neck from embarrassment. “You really didn’t know?” Mickey scoffs considering he figured out that Lunas’ job was to go find him.  
Luna knew this is why Mickey seemed confused so she sighed heavily “Look Ricardo doesn’t really tell me details, he showed me a picture of you, gave me a box of hair dye for some reason, told me your name and told me to get you here. So I used my sexuality and I thought that’s why you actually came” she seemed awkward about that last statement.  
“Wait, he made you color your hair red?” Mickey gulped knowing what this meant.  
“Said you’d probably find me more appealing” Luna shrugged it off, while taking a drag of her cigarette.


	5. Red Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ian will be in the next chapter. :)

“Mother Fucker knows who he is” Mickey said rubbing his face with his hand.

Amber finally spoke “It’s your boyfriend isn’t it?”

The word “boyfriend” stung Mickey because Ian wasn’t his boyfriend anymore, and technically hasn’t been for a while now.  
Mickey’s eyes shot up now looking at both of the girls who looked at him with worry in their eyes, when suddenly they were each on his shoulders hugging him.  
Mickey wanted to shrug them off, they were strangers and he really didn’t like being touched unless it was Ian but he felt a sense of closeness to them suddenly so he allowed them to hold him.  
Luna sighed and looked at Amber; both girls seemed to have come to some sort of agreement without being verbal.  
Luna stood up and repositioned herself to be sitting in front of Mickey. He wasn’t speaking, barely breathing even and he wouldn’t even lift his head to look at Luna. Amber was still clutching to Mickeys side which he didn’t even realize, when Luna finally spoke.

“Me and Amber were foster children our entire lives,we grew up together. When we were eighteen, we got kicked out of our orphanage and had to learn how to be adults without any guidance. All we had was each other. She’s my family” Luna spoke so fast that she got this entire statement out with one breath.  
Mickey finally looked up at Luna in shock, however Luna was stony faced, and Amber on the other hand was soaking Mickey’s shirt in tears so she picked herself up and sat by Luna. 

“We had finally made a decent amount of money and got an tiny apartment. We wanted to go on a mini weekend vacation after we got settled and decided we would go to El Paso, Texas. It wasn’t far from where we were living and I’ll save you the details but we got tricked into coming to Mexico and we haven’t been able to leave since” Luna said all of this almost emotionless. Amber on the other hand was crying so hard her face was turning red. Luna grabbed Amber and rubbed her back, until she calmed down. They didn't want to wake anybody.  
Mickey still hadn’t responded to Luna, it wasn’t because he didn’t care but rather that he was in shock. Shocked that Luna seemed so nonchalant about it, shocked that she opened up so fast, and irritated at where he assumed this story was going. 

Finally after what felt like forever but in reality was a merely two to three minutes tops, he spoke.  
“So what is your role in all this?"  
Luna looked confused, “My role?”  
Amber finally spoke after all this time, “Ricardo makes us have sex with him and his sons. Luna is the smart one so he sends her on missions, without very much information and it was her job to bring you here.”  
Luna darted her eyes over at Amber with slight anger in them; she wasn’t ready for Mickey to know that yet.  
“He rapes you” was all Mickey said, this sounded sad and angry all in one. He knew what that was like, maybe not to this severity but he knew. His throat felt dry, like he just swallowed sand.

“Look, comply with all this bullshit or he’ll kill you and your boyfriend’s family. He knows where they live and what they look like, that guy told him everything” Luna said this with emotion, which was shocking. She cared about Mickey and his life more than she did her own story, she wanted to help and it was obvious.  
Amber said “that guy is his father Luna” and Mickey laughed at that, silently but he did. Father wasn’t quite the word he’d use for Terry, especially now that he wanted Mickey dead.

Luna looked to Amber and then to Mickey “He knew you’d escape to be with-  
“Ian” said Mickey, his name almost causing tears to flow down his pale cheeks.  
“To be with Ian, and he said it was only a matter of time. He had these plans cooked up with Ricardo since you went in, years ago” Luna saw the fear in Mickeys eyes, the realization of just how severe everything was.  
She grabbed out at Mickeys hands, and looked him in his eyes. “I’ll help you call Ian tomorrow, so you can let him know to keep an eye out for anything. Try and get some sleep because tomorrows going to be a long one.”


	6. Warning Ian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Mickey warns Ian about what is going on.

It’s five in the morning in Mexico, and Mickey and Luna are standing outside in front of a payphone. It was shocking that a payphone even still existed, but it was more shocking to Mickey that he was about to speak to Ian again.  
He shakily dialed Ian’s phone number, he knew it was only six where Ian was but this was the only time Mickey had to call him without worrying about getting caught. 

-In Chicago-

Ian was in bed, he hadn’t been doing so well since he said said goodbye to Mickey. He was manic, barely eating or speaking to anyone.  
Lip was home most days and looked after him.  
Suddenly, his cell phone rang, which wasn’t unusual because everyone had been checking on him. He was ignoring it as usual; he didn’t bother turning around to check who it was.  
Lip however, heard the cell phone ringing and was annoyed that it woke him up. He jumped out of bed, walked over to the phone and saw that the location said “Juarez, Mexico.” Ian eventually opened up to Lip and told him all about what happened between Mickey and him so when he saw this ID, he shook Ian awake and told him “Mickeys calling.”  
Ian knew he wouldn’t joke about that considering his current state.  
Grabbing the phone from Lip, Ian couldn’t answer it faster.  
“Mick… Mick.. Please tell me you’re ok, I am so sorry, I’m so sorry…” Ian kept repeating how sorry he was over and over, tears in his eyes. 

Finally Mickey spoke, his voice was shaking “I don’t have a lot of time. Terry knew I was going to escape and he had some people waiting to kill me. They aren’t going to as long as I work for them, but you need to keep your eyes open for anything suspicious and if my dad gets out, you better avoid him. These people know who you are.” 

Ian’s eyes shot open, he was more alive than he had been since the two departed. Lip was watching him from his own bed, happy to see some life in Ian, but angry that Mickey was the only person to ever get through to him but happy that Ian had some color in him finally. 

“What do I need to do Mick?”  
“Just be safe Fire crotch, lock the doors and keep your eyes open. Sorry I got you into this mess.” Mickey recognized Ians tone, knew he was manic and decided that the pet name would at least make Ian smile if not anything else.  
“ No don’t… I love you Mick, and I’m so sorry that I didn’t go with you” Ian said through the sobs in his voice.  
“Me too, gotta go.” Mickey hung up before he could even hear a response, he knew that talking to him any longer would only hurt. 

Luna looked at Mickey knowing whatever exchange just went on between him and Ian must have broke him. She also knew Mickey wasn’t very keen on being touched; last night was already stretching it too much. 

-TIME WENT BY-

The last few weeks had went by quickly, Mickey sold drugs with Ricardo’s sons, mainly to people who were taking it back to the states. The two boys were honestly the biggest idiots Mickey had ever met. He was in charge of making sure they didn’t get ripped off, since the other two didn’t know how to ration correctly.  
Mickey quickly learned that Amber’s role in all of this was to make the drugs so they could be sold, have sex with Ricardo’s sons and Ricardo, and was forced to prostitute when they needed extra cash.  
Most days Luna was out of the house, rounding up men that owed Ricardo and his posse money. She knew that these men were getting murdered but she didn’t really have a say in anything she did, it made her feel really bad though. Ricardo controlled the whole show, and everyone in the house were his puppets. 

Mickey might have looked like he was just sitting back and watching everything happen but on the inside he was coming up with a plan, he just had to figure out how to properly execute it.


	7. Phase one of the plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey starts the process to get him and the girls out of Mexico. Will he be successful?

It had been about a month since Mickey had contacted Ian. It had been a month that Mickey was living in the house selling drugs and getting to know Luna and Amber more and more. He had a plan to get the three of them out of there but he needed to get everyone on board. He allowed the girls to sleep in his bed some nights, they would alternate and Mickey would sleep on the floor. He wanted to gain their trust so he would sneak them food from the kitchen and talk to them all night. They would stay up some nights talking about their lives, past relationships and he even opened up to them about Ian sometimes. He genuinely liked the girls and wanted to get them to safety but he knew they would be cautious of the entire situation.  
One morning Mickey got up and headed to the payphone alone, he dialed Ian’s number. He missed him but he knew that this wasn’t exactly the time to confess his feelings; he needed to tell Ian the plan.

“Are you okay?” was the first thing Ian said.  
“Well hello to you to, and yeah I’m good man” said Mickey.  
“ I haven’t heard from you for a month, what did you expect me to say?”  
Mickey clicked his tongue at that; he was slightly annoyed that Ian was concerned about him. He didn’t even understand what they were anymore, being Ian’s friend sounded unappealing but at least he was in his life.  
“So, I want to get Ricardo’s little shit bag sons into some shit so I can get back to the states.”  
“ You want to go back to prison Mick? What the fuck?” Ian sounded confused and frustrated.  
“Listen to me man, Ricardo knows some crooked cops in Chicago, that’s how he got information on me. I think that I can convince them to somehow get Sammi to say I was wrongfully convicted. I’ll get time served if she’s convincing.” Mickey sounded nervous saying all of this to Ian.  
“ How are you going to get Ricardo to help you with that? He obviously doesn’t want you to come back here if he needs you. Please just be safe, I still love you.” Ian said this with an obvious lump in his throat, he knew he shouldn’t have said that to Mickey but he just didn’t want to not say it and if something happened to Mickey he knew he’d regret it.  
“I have a plan; just keep your eyes peeled man. I’ll call you soon.” Mickey hung up before he let the words slip. He wanted so bad to tell Ian that he loved him too, but he was still really hurt.

Mickey slipped back into the house before anyone even noticed that he was gone. Ricardo was gone for the day at work and everyone was sleeping. Luna shifted around on the bed when she heard Mickey walk in the room. Mickey walked over to her and tapped her shoulder, he needed her help.  
“ Hey “Luna said sheepishly, she wasn’t sure what was up with the look on Mickeys face. He was nervous looking and it threw her off.

Mickey gestured for her to follow him, so she did. They went outside to the front of the house. “What’s going on?” Luna was starting to get worried now, she felt like Mickey was about to leave and that made her sad.  
“I need your help with something, but it’s risky.” Mickey said his once intense blue eyes now a softer pale blue.  
“Okay anything, you’re my best friend” Luna said this without even thinking, she knew Mickey wasn’t extremely lovey but she really did look at him this way. Luna loved Mickey, the way she loved Amber with everything she had. She knew Mickey was going to help her get out of there and she was ready to start fighting.  
Mickey smiled at Luna, he felt the same way about her, considering he never really had friends this pulled on his heart strings a bit.

“I need you to call the police today when we go out on our run and tell them that dumb and dumber tried to sell you drugs” Mickey said this knowing Luna knew who he was talking about.  
“ What about you? Where are you going to be? I can’t lose you, and if Ricardo finds out he’ll…” Luna stopped dead in her tracks because she realized that Mickey was holding her. Mickey was actually hugging her; she didn’t even know what to do.

Mickey pulled away still holding onto Luna, he whispered to her which was almost inaudible “I’m going to come back to the house and say I forgot the scale. They won’t question it and they’ll keep walking, that’s when you call. Five minutes after we leave, time it out. We are selling two blocks away, the cops will get there quick. They’ll get arrested on the spot because they’ll have the product.” Mickey handed Luna a tiny flip phone, he had bought it when he went out to call Ian.  
“I hope you have a plan because this could end very badly” Luna had tears in her eyes but she trusted Mickey. Grasping the phone in her hand, she nodded and placed it inside the band of her underwear; she knew she had to do this.


	8. What if this doesn't work?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickeys plans are about to unfold... (To be continued...)

Mickey followed the boys out the door and looked back at Luna and winked.  
Luna wanted to throw up, her stomach was in knots but she knew she had to trust Mickey, he was the only chance she had at getting out of there. 

Luna was fumbling around in the kitchen as she closely eyed the time.  
Finally, five minutes exactly and Luna went into the back yard, she made the call as she saw a small black dot walking back her way, it was Mickey and she was relieved. 

Luna closed the phone and walked back inside to wait for Mickey.  
Mickey came through the door with wide eyes “done?”  
Luna nodded; she was shaking and couldn’t speak.  
Mickey walked over to her and gave her a hug, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head “it’ll be okay.” 

Amber walked into the room, she obviously knew of the plan now and she looked worried.  
“We okay?”  
Luna and Mickey nodded in unison as they heard sirens.  
Amber looked Mickey over “What now?”  
Mickey looked at the fear on both of the girls’ faces and told them to come sit with him at the table.  
Both of the girls sat down next to Mickey and held each other’s hands, “We want to do anything you think will help” Luna nodded as she looked at Amber and squeezed her hand. 

Mickey nodded as he explained the plan “When Ricardo tells us about the boys, I’m going to offer to help smuggle the drugs into the states since now there isn’t anybody to do it.”  
Luna looked caught off guard and shocked “What if he doesn’t let you?”  
“If he doesn’t want me to, that’s where you two come in. If one of you has to do it, I want you to contact Chicago Law Enforcement and talk to Hector or Ramone Diaz.”  
Amber looked over at Luna confused “Why do those names sound familiar?”  
Before Luna could say anything Mickey interrupted them “Ricardo has files on them, they help him, that’s how he got information on me. I need you to tell them to blackmail Sammi Slott into confessing she lied about her testimony.”  
Amber looked at Mickey “Who is that?”  
“She’s the reason I went to prison, it’s a long story.” Mickey rolled his eyes.  
“They won’t take my word for it, they’ll want Ricardos confirmation” Luna swallowed hard as she bounced her leg up and down under the table.  
“I have a plan for those too, don’t worry” Mickey smiled.

Amber began to grow concerned. “What if this goes wrong? What if they kill us or your Ian?”  
“It won’t go wrong, I have a plan for everything, Mickey grabbed Ambers hand and squeezed it “I need you to trust me.”


End file.
